


The purest flower

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Possessive Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Hi guys! This will be my first fanfic considering the ship Reddie, I have been shipping these two since the first IT movie. Hope you guys will like this chapter!(PS. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME DARK SHIT: KIDNAPPING, FORCED SEX, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME AND KILLING)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 20





	The purest flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This will be my first fanfic considering the ship Reddie, I have been shipping these two since the first IT movie. Hope you guys will like this chapter!
> 
> (PS. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME DARK SHIT: KIDNAPPING, FORCED SEX, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME AND KILLING)

Part 1

I have never been simple in a way that the others are

I am not exactly

**NORMAL**

I don’t care about school

I basically hate my teachers

They never understand the work that I make

My ideas are weird and not from this world...they say

My schoolmates are all normal teenagers

They drink, smoke, have sex, party….all of it

I never really drink or smoke...especially have sex

I am saving myself for a special boy

He should be the only one

He is the only one

**EDDIE**

That is his name

I met him for the first time in kindergarten

We started to be friends

He is always kind and sweet

Always helping others in need

Smiles when someone compliments him

Laughs at my jokes

I am absolutely in love with him

But he doesn’t know that

Last week Eddie started talking to some boy from chemistry class.

I can’t remember his name though. I think the guy’s name was Jake.

He also has chocolate dark hair like Eddie. Big hands and strong eyes.

I know Eddie likes those features in a guy.

I myself have black short hair and round eyes.

What if Eddie doesn’t like that?

I am growing more and more frustrated to watch them flirt to each other.

Eddie is mine and maybe it’s time to remind him of just that

The class ended and everyone started packing their bags.

Some of the popular kids were talking about an upcoming party

It’s Friday after all so of course everyone is going drinking

Jake left the class but before that,

he smiled at Eddie

It makes me feel sick

Eddie left to pack his laptop and chemistry book

Now is my chance

”Hey Eds”, I greeted him while approaching

Eddie looked up and smiled

”Hey Rich, what’s up?”, Eddie said

”Uuuh nothing I was just wondering if you’d like to come to my place tonight to chill, I found some movies we could watch”, I said nervously

”Yeah okay, I’d love that!”, Eddie said while he laughed

Well done Eddie

Tonight I will show you who you

**BELONG WITH**


End file.
